


That Was For India, Bitch

by orphan_account



Series: Chlodine Week 2019 [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Boat, Cassie is a toddler and shes cute, Chlodine Week, Chloe secretly loves disney because thats a thing, Disney World, F/F, F/M, Family, Florida, Fluff, Nadine Ross is a potterhead i guess???, Splashing, Water fun, beach, call back, summer fun, universal parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At the end of the stay Chloe rang up the Drake couple and had run the idea of visiting while they were in state by them. To her somewhat shock, they seemed more excited about it than she could have been. It would be a chance to not only get away again, in a more relaxing atmosphere than waiting in lines for hours, but to hang out with baby Cassie, who Chloe’d met only twice while her partner had never. So here they were, deeply inhaling the sea breeze and feeling the sun rays almost caress their faces.





	That Was For India, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Day 3 for Chlodine Week 2019, prompt, Summer Fun! I really hope you enjoy this, this takes place with a seventeen month old Cassie Drake so enjoy random baby XD

Chloe and Nadine had recently been putting in the extra effort to knock items off their bucked lists together. Like she’d promised, the treasure hunter took her partner to Iceland. They’d stayed in Reykjavík that November and saw the northern lights from atop a forested hill. Nadine had been in complete awe and her happiness alone had, in Chloe’s mind, made up for the expenses. After that low stake adventure, they took a break until their next trip: the states.

They’d decided that the best place for her first view of the country in person would be Florida. The pair had gotten a hotel near the theme parks in Orlando, gone to Disney almost every day for a week and Universal for half the following week. The treasure hunter would have never admitted it but she loved Disney to death! She had excitedly taken pictures with just about every princess and marvel superhero, ridden all the rides at least thrice and bought so many pieces of merchandise she had to buy a whole new suitcase just to hold it all so they could leave. A Minnie Mouse suitcase, of course.

Equally as interesting, during their escapade at the Universal resort, it had come to Chloe’s attention that Nadine Ross, was a __huge__ Potterhead. Much to her genuine amusement, the woman could recite her Hogwarts house, “patronus,” wand description and the meanings of spells off memory with no error. They’d spent hours there, first buying Nadine’s wand, purchasing items themed around her house(including a uniform, entirely for show purposes she had said) and using spells around the resort that revealed things like making the lights turn on in shop window.

At the end of the stay Chloe rang up the Drake couple and had run the idea of visiting while they were in state by them. To her somewhat shock, they seemed more excited about it than she could have been. It would be a chance to not only get away again, in a more relaxing atmosphere than waiting in lines for hours, but to hang out with baby Cassie, who Chloe’d met only twice while her partner had never. So here they were, deeply inhaling the sea breeze and feeling the sun rays almost caress their faces.

Chloe stood at the edge of the dock. She had been observing the ocean earlier, the way the waves rolled over each other, how to sea met the sky creating the horizon, and the white clouds floating lazily across the blue from the window. Now that she stood so close it was, different. Of course she knew it had been real but this cemented it, in a way. She hadn’t been in such relaxing places much outside of work, which, even though she’d joke about not caring and relaxing anyway, canceled out most of the placid aura. She’d felt this way when she strolled through the small Icelandic forest beside Nadine and taking in the scent of fresh pine and birch, that it was actually real. She loved the adrenaline and she didn’t think she could give it up any time soon, but a little peace in small doses was also lovely. She saw the appeal. Did that mean she could survive a normal life with a nine to five living in a cozy suburban house, coming home to the wife or husband and kids on the evenings? No, certainly not.

Her view of the sea, was obstructed by the sizeable sailboat tied to the short mast beside her so she decided to direct her attention inland. Nate had been exiting the house then, carrying a large blue cooler before plopping it down in the sand and returning inside. Elena had been at the base of the stairwell, trying to get Cassie into her life jacket while Nadine had been entertaining the toddler with a rubber duck in a firefighter costume. Elena and her daughter had been wearing matching wetsuit tops, with a bright aqua coloured coral pattern on the short sleeves and a blue swimsuit bottom. The ex-mercenary squatting in front of the child had been waving the toy in front of her face, and appeared to be giving it a wacky voice that made Mrs. Drake smile while she fastened the straps of the safety article. Her eyes were wide and fixed on the muscular woman, giggling and gurgling excitedly. Chloe smiled. __How sweet.__

It had only been their second day there but Nate had his heart set on taking them out on the water. Chloe was all on board but Nadine took a little convincing on her part but she eventually won her partner over, as she usually did with most things.

When Cassie was full dressed, Elena and Chloe had helped Nathan load thee boat while Nadine supervised the toddler who had been ankle deep in white sand. The toddler had snatched up random stones and sea shells and would stuff them into her babysitter’s arms until she could carry no more and it was time to go anyway.

For the duration of the trip Nathan had been steering on deck while Chloe entertained conversation with him and Nadine sat beside her reading, one hand’s fingers intertwined with the other woman’s. To Nathan, his ex’s new romantic relationship with the woman who’s thrown him out of two windows and left him on a burning pirate ship had been a little odd. It had definitely taken some getting used to. Elena on the other hand, who had been holding Cassandra at the railings so the child could view the water, was completely supportive, not that Nate wasn’t. He was happy for her, but slightly confused to say the least.

He’d always been aware that Chloe was bisexual, her interest in a woman hadn’t been what duped him, but what she’d seen in Nadine Ross of all women was. Their business partnership had been shocking enough, but the news that not only was the polyamorous princess herself was exclusive with someone which was rare in and of itself (she was even seeing someone else when they had been together), but with ex-mercenary, had almost made him drop his child, who he’d been holding when she notified him over the phone. His wife hadn’t connected the face to the name that worked with Rafe until he had explained, she never saw Nadine during their adventure, but her reaction didn’t change when her husband told her. “Well I’ve met her and my opinion on her isn’t going to change because of that,” she had said. “Chloe trusts her with her life and her heart, so so do I.” And that had been the end of it.

The entire situation had just been funny to him. Not funny “haha” but funny “weird.” He had warmed to the idea by then though. As he got to know the woman who’s managed to steal his friend’s heart he saw why. Bizarrely enough, he hadn’t noticed how similar she and his own wife were. They were both very much the voice of reason to their significant others and although Elena was much more sweetly cynical, both pretty “take no bullshit,” straight to the point sort of women. Elena had told him they even had similar music interests in the same indie bands. She just kept on surprising.

The anchor had been dropped and Chloe sighed. She stood up, still holding her seated girlfriend’s hand and looked out into the deep expanse of blue. The Drake house had been but a spec on the horizon. She hadn’t noticed but Elena had gone below deck with Cassie, most likely to get the little tike out of the sun for a spell. She didn’t blame her. In this heat, she’d been glad she opted for packing her clothes on board and remaining in her swimwear. A blue halter one piece that plunged in the front and left the sides of her stomach exposed. She looked down at Nadine and had no idea how she did it. The brunette had been wearing a black oversized tee shirt dress over her bathing suit and didn’t show any semblance of being too warm. She didn’t get warm easily, something she had noticed about the woman during the course of their relationship, but she did get cold easily.

Chloe dropped her hand, triggering a raised eyebrow from her partner, to which she smiled at her warmly. Nathan stepped below deck to talk to Elena while Chloe stalked over to where he had been standing, the left of the double helms and pressed the buttons that let down the stern deck. She then stepped down onto the deck and sat down, allowing her feet to go into the water. Almost moaning, she welcomed the cool touch on such a scolding day and for the third time that day, gazed into the liquid sapphire.

Nadine had been so invested in her book that she hadn’t noticed Elena approaching her until she felt the cushion of the U shaped seat sink under her weight. This was odd for her, she was usually far more observant. She had been holding three opened ciders in her hand but set them on the centre table before focusing on her. 

“Hey, girlie,” Elena had smiled at her and she returned the gesture.

“Hey…” Nadine kept her thumb marking her page but for the most part had closed it. She rested her left hand, the one holding the book, on her propped knee. Both her feet had been up on the couch and were leaning against her girlfriend until she had gotten up.

“How’s the read? Ya thirsty?” Elena leaned back in the seat, allowing her head to rock back.

Her nose scrunched up, a clear ‘nah.’ “Uh… I’m not sure yet. I must say, it is nice to read while relaxing out here though.

“It is,” Elena laughed at nothing in particular. “I read up here sometimes too…”

Nadine smiled a little brighter, “Nathan with Cassie?”

“Mhm. He’s helping her pick out the toys she wants, so she can be all set for splashing around.”

“I see.”

“What about Chloe?” Elena nodded towards the barley visibly top of the woman’s head.

Nadine followed her gaze and somewhat stared at the woman, “Dunno. She gets like this sometimes.”

Elena feigned disbelief, “Chloe? Quiet?”

The now treasure hunter turned back to her, beaming, “I know. It doesn’t usually mean she’s upset or anything. She’s just… taking it in. She’s been doing that a lot lately actually.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“I’d think so.”

The back of Nate’s head popped up from the stairwell as he came back up with his daughter in one arm and a toddler floater containing some other smaller buoyant toys in the other. He set the things on the floor then plopped the little girl into the outstretched arms of her mother. Nadine nodded,put her marker in her book before closing it properly and stood up, taking two of the ciders.

“What was that about?” Nate asked over his shoulder, checking the floater to make sure it was full of air and not leaking in any places.

Elena hadn’t been looking at the small child who had been pulling at her hair and trying to grasp onto her mouth. “Dunno.”

Nadine stepped onto the deck causing Chloe to look up at whoever had decided to join her. She smiled when she’d seen who it was and Nadine placed herself next to her, mirroring her act of letting her feet be pushed around in the water by the current. She’d silently offered her a drink and she thanked her before bringing the bottle to her lips.

Nadine sighed, “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

Chloe had barely breathed her response. “Yeah… Its so weird, I see hidden ancient cities almost every job and a Florida coast line’s got me speechless. Figures.”

The curly haired woman shrugged and wore a facial expression she’d learned from the other woman. Eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed, in thought, “I don’t think that’s weird. Centuries old temples are beautiful, but they don’t make the little things any less stunning.”

“Love?”

“Hmm?” she turned to her girlfriend who had been staring out into the vastness still.

“How do you say ‘gorgeous’ in Afrikaans?” Chloe had been picking up the odd word and phrase from the woman during their relationship. It wasn’t uncommon for her to exclaim and accidentally slip into her native tongue, so Chloe’d just adapted and learned what the words meant, either by asking or conducting her own research.

“Pragtige.”

“Pragtige…”

“It really is…”

“Mhm… So are you…”

Nadine scoffed and took a sip of her drink. “Oh c’mon, Frazer, you can do much better than that.”

Chloe acted offended then managed to stammer out, “Oh-okay first of all. ‘Frazer’? You eat a girl out and you think the least she could do was call you ‘babe’, or ‘honey’ or at least your first damn name-”

The other woman had been in warm, fuzzy, eye crinkling laughter, elbows resting on her thighs and looking up at her ‘hurt’ girlfriend.

“Okay? Secondly, fuck you, man, the sea air is getting to me I’m not at the top of my game today.”

She had still been laughing and put her hands up, bottle still in her left, in defeat. Chloe snickered at her which only made her laugh more.

They’d spent the next few minutes finishing their drinks and by then Nadine had rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder. The raven haired woman in turn draped her arm around her and pulled her close, nuzzling her curls before placing a gentle kiss to her head. They drank in silence, the occasional comment on something one of the two had remembered. Having had set the empty bottles on the deck beside them, the duo soaked in the sun.

Chloe groaned and shifted, stirring the woman in her arms and making her sit up on her own. She then climbed to her feet and stretched. Nadine followed suit and pulled her right arm across her chest, locking it in place with her left. While she was distracted, the taller woman seized the moment and stood behind her partner. She lifted her leg and with her foot gave one solid push, sending her partner tumbling into the water.

She had shrieked in the short amount of time it took her to fall in and the noise had alerted the Drakes on the upper platform. Nate and Elena hurried to the edge of the deck to see what all the commotion was about, an equally as curious Cassie clutched in her caretaker's arms.  
  
"Chloe Frazer!" Nadine was wadding in the ocean and had said this rather dejectedly but was actually beaming from ear to ear, trying her best not to laugh.  
Chloe leamed forward, chuckling, "That was for India, bitch!"   
  
Nate and Elena shared baffled glances before their eyes returned to the pair, relieved and slightly amused. The youngest of the group was very candid in her enjoyment. She squealed and clapped at what her godmother had done, kicking and flailing wildly.  
  
Chloe twittered until she overcame her hysteria and knelt at the edge of the deck, extending her assistance to the water-bound woman. "Here, I've got you, babe."  
  
Nadine had shrugged to herself as if responding 'why not?' and accepted the hand. She clasped it into her own and began to pull herself to the platform but suddenly, she clamped her other hand around her partner's arm and in a single swift motion, pulled her in with her.  
  
Chloe screamed even louder than Nadine had before _SPLASH! _ When she resurfaced she wiped the salt water from her eyes and shoved the laughing lady.   
  
"You’re not allowed to get me back for getting you back!"

"No, I think I am actually."

"That’s cheating."

"Depends on who you ask, lief."  
  
Her response to this was slamming her palm onto the water, splashing Nadine who'd put her arms up to shield herself. This turned into a mini splash war where at one point, Nadine submerged and did whatever to Chloe, the couple couldn’t tell,but it had made the woman, quite literally, squeak. 

Chloe kicked her and her assailant’s head broke the water, hysterical. This prompted another smack before she swam to the boat. She slicked her damp raven locks away from her face and rested her arms on the solid floor. Nadine joined her and stayed smiling at her. The treasure hunter rolled her eyes and gave her a third light shove, which the woman over-exaggerated and went under again.

She hauled herself up and out of the blue, laughing, returning to her position of sitting on the platform, her feet in the water. Eventually the darker woman got back into the boat and peeled the thick soaking fabric from her body. Even though she had seen what was on display and then some, Chloe was always taken aback by how beautiful she was. She wore a black high waisted bikini bottom and red swimsuit halter top that extended down to two thick ribbons crossing over each other and wrapping around her midsection. Chloe smiled at the woman who sat beside her, leaving the fabric in a sodden pile behind them.

Soon enough she noticed the woman gawking at her and a warm hue crept its way across her cheeks and nose. The woman in question lifted her arm and knowingly her head fell to her lover’s chest. She embraced her with both arms and rocked slightly.

“Hi…” Nadine looked up at her and the corners of her lips curled upwards.

Chloe grinned back, “Hi…” Why did this woman make her feel like a school girl again? She hadn’t blushed this much because someone smiled at her and said one word since… ever.

“Is everything okay?”

Her gaze softened and she used her right hand to run her slender fingers though the thick wet coils. “Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You’ve just been quiet… I wanted to be sure…”

She pressed their foreheads together, making both women beam even brighter, “Don’t you stress yourself out over whether or not I’m as talkative. I thought you liked quiet.”

“Oh I do. But you see, about two years ago, this woman, she emailed me and she seemed absolutely disreputable by the way,” Chloe exhaled sharply in humoured offense, “ but against my better judgement I accepted her offer of work. I went on this crazy adventure with her, I opened up to her, and I followed her dumbass onto a train with a bomb strapped onto it. Somehow we survived, and I stuck by her side, because through out it all, I realised that her horrible jokes and cocky laugh were my favourite sounds in the entire world and… I wanted to keep hearing them…”

Her grey eyes welled up with emotion, she wasn’t quite sure what it was though. She felt this fluttering in her stomach and warmth in her face, this giddiness washed over her that made her want to squeal. All of these sensations bombarding her at one had her confused, she didn’t know that to call it, but after a few seconds of thought decided to put a word to it. “I love you…”

If it was even possible, the amateur adventurer’s cheeks brightened along with her grin. “I love you too…”

Chloe sifted and held the woman’s face in her hands. Icy steel bore into warm umber as she gently brushed her freckle and mole speckled cheek. She leaned in, eyes fluttering closed and tenderly pressed her lips to hers. It hadn’t lasted long, and wouldn’t appear passionate to the average onlooker without context, but it held every emotion the pair needed it to.

Nadine smelt like salt and the olive oils she used in her hair, but tasted of spice and peppermint. The muscle of the duo always had a minor obsession with peppermints and would constantly down them like they were jolly ranchers, but Chloe never understood where the sweet taste reminiscent of cinnamon came from; not that she was complaining. It had become her favourite flavour over the past months. She was pretty sure of the precise moment when she realised she was smiling through the kiss, because Nadine had started smiling too.

When they had pulled away, they just remained in each other’s embrace for a while. After a bit they joined the family on the upper deck, remembering to take their litter with them. Cassie had been sitting on the floor between the couches but stretched her arms out and screamed jubilantly, indicating she wanted the Indian to pick her up. She obliged and rubbed the the child’s head, exciting her more. Nadine took a seat next to Nathan while they both observed the girls.

Elena stood up and clasped her hands together. “Who’s hungry?”

The blonde bounced into the cabins below to start on lunch and Nate turned to properly face the woman sitting beside him. “Nadine?”

She was sure she hadn’t heard him at first, he said her name barely above a whisper, but faced him regardless. “Ja?”

His arm was strewn onto the backrest and he surveyed her, his features soft. “If Chloe decided to be serious with anyone, I’m glad it was you.” And he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say, as funny as the whole idea that the fandom has of Nate being absolutely scared shitless and losing his marbles when Chloe partners up with Nadine, it doesnt suit his character to me?? Nate has always been very sweet and forgiving and has offered just about every Uncharted vilian the chance to be redeemed, they just don't accept it. Nadine is the first one to become a "hero" so I feel like he's still be shocked, but he'd be warm to her soon enough. 
> 
> Also I replayed Uncharted 2 in prep for Chlodine Week and saw how similar Elena is to Nadine(already being aware of the similarities between Nate and Chloe) so now I can't unsee them being super close. Nadine is like the harsher version of Elena, while Lainey(just go with it) is the more passive agressive, mom friend version?? Yeah so that's a thing. 
> 
> I really hope you liked it! Be sure to comment to let me know what you think. A kudos or two would be much appreciated. Love y'all!


End file.
